Meeting Ren
by Yberien
Summary: AU One-Shot. After a plane crash, Kelsey is left in a deserted island with fatal wounds. What happens when she meet a strange tiger with human features?


**Hi everyone! I am new in this ****fan fiction stuff so I decided to post this AU as my first story. I've had this idea for a while so I hope you like. **

**Please Review! **

***Waves* Really hope you like it. Bye!**

**Meeting Ren**

_The plane was falling. Everyone was screaming and scrambling al over as the officials talked to the Central over their radio. _

_"__May day! May day! Black Wolf requesting a rescue team on area 99531. I repeat: area 99531…" The pilot was saying. _

_The earth was getting nearer. I couldn't breath, too much air coming from tail. The plane was tracing circles as it was falling. _

_"__Kelsey! Kelsey!" someone was calling but I didn't listen because now I could see the trees I in blur_

_The pilot had stopped talking. _

_The sand was just a few meters away._

_My heart was thrumming in my ears._

_I felt the wing crashing into the earth, the impact throwing me forward when…_

Gasping I open my eyes. I feel my heart racing and my breath is coming fast and rough; and it takes me a minute to remember where I am. I look around frantically expecting to see people screaming and the plane falling, but I only see trees everywhere and grass under me.

Right, I realize relieved, I am in the island, not in the plane.

I try to get up, pretending to scout the area, and instantly regret it. I feel pain shot from my abdomen, blinding me for a moment.

"Oh God…." I say, clenching my teeth.

I lie down again, and close my eyes, hoping for the pain to stop.

I really need to get better if I want to get off this island, I think. I've been here for three days and still my wounds weren't any better. The only thing I'd managed to do while I was still with the adrenaline of the crash, was finding a small clearing that seemed fairly safe near a stream. It was fine for the first days but now my food supply was running low and I needed to set up a proper camp.

The pain had gone as I was thinking, allowing me to think a lot clearer. But as I was wondering if the best place for my camp was at the coast or inside the jungle, the sound of steps coming closer interrupted me. I was still with my eyes closed so I couldn't see what or who it was but decided to keep them like that.

The steps were so close now that I realize it wasn't a person but an animal, walking in all four.

My mind was swirling endlessly, searching for a way I could get out of this. I had a knife in my backpack put it was too far away – I won't be able to grab in time. I could also make a run for it, try to outrun it but it was a dead end; I was in far too much pain to even consider it might work…

Suddenly I feel, rather than hear o see, something smelling my arm. My instincts immediately told me to pull my arm away but I force myself to remain still.

What is this animal doing?

He was not just smelling my arm now but my whole body. And in the haze of panic quite intense I was feeling, his nose touched an uncovered part of my belly making me want to giggle – yes, actually giggle – and it took every ounce of self-control not to. It could be a very dangerous, very big animal for all I know, and here I am, wanting to giggle.

Jesus, focus Kelsey!

He smelled my whole body once more before I heard him head back to the foliage around the clearing.

I open my eyes but I remain unmoving on the ground. I move my hand carefully to my face to see if the animal did something other than licking and I want to gag when I feel my skin sticky and with the smell of saliva.

I wait a couple of minutes to see if the animal comes back but when he doesn't I stand up. I get on my feet, careful not to stretch too fast or too much my wound, and pick up my backpack.

"Well, I might as well get a look" I say to myself quietly. But when I am about to head to the trees I feel a strange presence, making me shiver.

I'm not alone yet. I froze as the realization hits me.

_He's still here_

Squinting my eyes, I look for him in the direction I heard him walk away. Nothing. Not even a leaf moving.

I backed away slowly, careful not to make any sudden movement and not taking my eyes off that zone. I have to get out of here before…

There! A small rustling in a bush in front of me. I stop.

Okay, breathe Meghan. Don't let yourself panic, I keep saying like a mantra.

Breathe Kelsey. Breath.

Next to a tree a long, _stripped_ tail moving. Oh god, it's a tiger.

Breathe Kelsey. Breathe. Just when I start relaxing, the tiger steps out. Just a little, barely half of his body out but is enough. I gasp, because the first thing I notice is his face; it was almost like an ordinary tiger but it had something odd, something I still couldn't place. I blink once. Twice. This can't be right but for a moment I thought I saw a nose, a human nose, and the lips weren't quite normal either. And the color of his face had less fur and color.

"What kind of tiger are you, exactly?" I murmur, totally perplexed.

He then look at me, right at me eyes and began getting closer. For some reason I wasn't scared anymore. A completely stupid idea if you ask me.

As he got closer I noticed another thing: He was gigantic, even for a big tiger but, oh boy was he beautiful. His fur was a dashing white with dark stripes and his chicks were also white but with a little of pink near the mouth. Even his human features – which I still believe I was imagining – have him an aura of feline pride and innocence.

Strange. Since when there are White tigers in this part of the world?

He was now directly in front of me and I would have completely freak out if it weren't for the fact that his eyes were curious not hostile, not even cautious, just with pure and friendly curiosity. He was even tilting his head as he inspected me, and all I could think of was: Cute!

Not quite thinking clearly I stretch my hand wanting to touch him to see just how soft was his fur as he was busy looking intently at my shoes, but then he move his head to look up – He growl so loudly and backed away so fast I jumped in surprise, quickly getting my hand to my chest.

He was crouched a couple of meters away snarling at me and, much to my despair, his ears where completely down on his skins.

Great, now what do I do!? I quickly search for every piece of information I knew about tigers. What to do when a tiger is feeling threatened; quickly, think!

Make yourself smaller than them. Good, that'll put him at ease.

As quickly as I could without making brusque movements I kneel, ignoring the pain in my chest.

I let out a sight when I saw his body relax. Good, he is not going to kill, yet.

He, slower this time, came to me again but instead of inspecting my body, he walked past me focused on my backpack.

I felt how he was removing things and smelling them but then, he apparently settled for something and got in front of me again carrying with his a mouth my…

"Wait, no! That's the only food I've left!" I say as saw him carrying the only sandwich I had left, and instantly regret it. Did I actually just demanded my food back from a tiger?

He just looked at me and before I could panic, he let go of it. What?

I looked at him suspiciously. He _understood_ me? But he was an animal!

Yeah, an animal with human traits, thought the still rational part of me.

Well, ok.

"Thanks," I tried to see if he did anything, "that sandwich is the only food I have left"

At that, his face changes completely from one of curiosity to one of affection – what? – And he then puts his head near your hand.

"What? What are you trying to… Ohh!" I realize in the last minute and it instantly fills me with joy. He wants me to pet him!

I put my hand on his head and start scratching. It's so soft! And what he did next nearly had me jumping happily and screaming for the bubbling feeling in the stomach.

He purred. And his face was just the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Now I was petting him with both hands, making him to lean his head to my hand.

Oh God!

"You are beautiful, you know that right?" I ask softly. He looks up at that, staring at me and he most have decide something because the next thing he did was to curl up next to me and put his head between his paws as if he were planning to sleep.

Chuckling I laid down next to him and scratch his ears some more.

"You know what? I'll call you Ren" I say before I fell asleep, lulled by the soft sound of his purr.

**So...Yeah. It looks weird now that I look at it but it made sense in my head as I wrote it so here it is. **

**I****f you were a little confuse, Ren is this human/tiger hybrid that Kelsey just stumbles upon, like a were-tiger perhaps? And I tried to make the part where kelsey scratches Ren's ear really cute but I don't know if I succeeded. **

**Please review if you liked it or not! it'd be really helpful if you do.**

**See you soon! **


End file.
